Winchester Brothers Secret Ally Chapter 2
by Nonniepat
Summary: This is my first writing to Fan Fiction. I hope you like it. In Chapter 2 Sam and Dean are off hunting with Sam still not himself and Dean worrying about who or what is walking around in his brother. Dean is about to find out just what's wrong with Sam and he turns to Ang to help him put the pieces together. Once again Ang's mission takes a different turn...


**'The Winchester Brothers Secret Ally'**

This is my first writing to Fan Fiction. I hope you like it.

In Chapter 2 Sam and Dean are off hunting with Sam still not himself and Dean worrying about who or what is walking around in his brother. Dean is about to find out just what's wrong with Sam and he turns to Ang to help him put the pieces together. Once again Ang's mission takes a different turn...

**I do not own these characters.**

Dean and Ang's talk about Sam never quite got started as Sam returned before they could talk beyond Dean's time with Lisa and Ben. A month has passed and Sam and Dean have been back on the road for most of that time and Ang is still where they always find her when they come home. Neither Sam or Dean have ever figured out just who or what Ang is but they trust her and have since Cas introduced them a few years back when both were on a collision course to Michael and Lucifer. Whoever or whatever Ang is, is a puzzle the brothers keep trying to discover but Cas never told them and Lucifer's time in Sam never revealed anything. But both have learned the even Crowley has heard of her and in the chaos of Cas' civil war Cas told the brothers that Ang's secrecy and whereabouts must stay hidden from both the angels and the demons for her own safety and to keep the civil war from going too far in Raphael's favor. Though not happy about it Dean agrees with Cas to keep their knowledge of Ang quiet. Sam, who is acting more and more strangely to Dean and Ang, is too busy chasing monsters to give Ang's place in the civil war in Heaven much thought. Both Sam and Dean have had their hands full dealing with Samuel and the Campbell's and in Dean's case debating with both Bobby and Ang about who or what is riding around in Sam.

Late one night about a month since their last trip home Ang answers the phone to find Sam on the other end.

"Hey Sam. Where are you?" Ang asked.

"Some crappy motel. Not much to tell. Just checkin in." Sam replied.

"Where's Dean?" Ang asked.

"On the phone with Bobby giving a status report on our latest hunt and probably complaining about me as usual." Sam said leaning against the side of the outside motel wall. He caught Dean glancing at him and it confirmed that once again Dean was fussing about him to Bobby. Sam stared straight ahead and listened to Ang.

"He worries about you Sam that's all. Give him a break." Ang said.

"Yeah well he needs to stop. I don't need fixing. I am fine just as I am. Gotta go Bobby wants to talk to both of us." Sam said quickly then hung up leaving Ang staring at the phone.

Two and a half weeks later it was Dean's voice Ang heard when she answered the phone.

"Hey Dean." Ang said.

"Ang we have a problem." Dean began and Ang saw Cas in her living room.

"Sam?" Ang asked.

"His soul is gone." Cas said stoically from the dining room and Ang heard Dean sigh.

"Cas! I told him to not come to you until I talked to you." Dean grumbled hearing Cas.

"Well you and Cas are telling me now. What are you gonna do?" Ang asked.

"Sam's missing." Dean said not ready to answer that question yet.

"Cas can find him." Ang offered.

"I have to return to Heaven. I've been gone too long already and there is nothing I can do about it." Cas stated.

"Has he come there?" Dean asked from the phone.

"Yeah, he was here said you were on a job and he needed a break. Left a couple of days ago. I thought he was heading to you." Ang offered.

"Haven't seen him. He's probably on his way to Bobby's. I'm coming there. I have an idea." Dean said.

"A foolish idea." Cas replied causing Ang to frown.

"Tell Cas to come get me. I hate his mode of travel but time is of the essence." Dean said then Ang heard an 'Oh' from Dean as Cas was already there and as the phone went dead Dean and Cas appeared in her living room. After hugging Ang Dean sat in his usual chair and got straight to the point.

"The Horsemen? Dean that is foolish. You can't trust the Horsemen, especially Death." Ang stated.

"I have a chip due with him, he owes me and it's the only way I can see as Cas is too busy to send a rescue squad down there. He needs his soul Ang." Dean argued.

"Agreed but Dean there is no way to tell if Death will even do this for you or if you will live through it." Ang argued.

"Chance I'll have to take. Wait are you saying Death can't do this or won't?" Dean asked.

"He can but he's not one to do favors for any species." Ang replied.

"Well, wish me luck. Cas zap me back to my car I've got a doctor to see. Ang can you call Bobby and see if Sam's there?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Keep in touch and good luck." Ang said hugging Dean.

"Anything you can do from this end, with whatever you do couldn't hurt." Dean said only receiving a smile from Ang.

Once again Ang was alone as Cas and Dean disappeared. She called Bobby.

"Yeah, he's here. Showed up yesterday, Deanless, with no explanation." Bobby said. Ang told him what Dean was going to do.

"He's _what_? Is he nuts? Is he there?" Bobby said.

"No Cas took him back to the Impala where ever that is parked." Ang offered.

"Let me call him. I'll get back to you. These two idgits are gonna be the death of me yet." Bobby muttered then hung up. He turned to see Sam standing in his kitchen.

"You heard?" Bobby asked.

"Was that Ang?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, seems your brother is on some fool mission to get your soul back." Bobby said still holding his cell.

"Yeah I know. I've in the process of trying to stop him. Got any ideas?" Sam asked calmly.

"From courting Death? I've got no clue. But I do agree with him you need your soul." Bobby stated.

"Yeah Bobby but I told you what Cas said it could do to me. I don't want that thing if it will only get me locked inside myself or worse." Sam stated plainly.

"I hear ya but Cas doesn't know Sam and we have to try something." Bobby offered.

"Yeah so do I." Sam said turning to leave. "Where you going Sam?" Bobby asked.

"To see someone about a spell." Sam said and left. "Balls." Bobby muttered to his back.


End file.
